Travelers often need to carry more than one piece of luggage during their travel and it is a matter of common experience that carrying large and heavy suitcases can be extremely difficult and strenuous. The development of wheeled luggage has, to an extent, eased the transportation of heavy luggage and systems have been developed for piggybacking of luggage to facilitate the carrying of more than one piece of luggage. Several prior art patents have disclosed systems for piggybacking or side attachments of suitcases in order to facilitate the carrying of more than one piece of luggage. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,431 issued to William L. King and Daniel G. Elles on Jul. 26, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,609 issued to William L. King on Jan. 14, 1997; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,169 issued to Laurence J. Deliman et al. on Jun. 9, 1998.
Piggybacking suitcases frequently cause one or the other suitcase to be displaced even when they are strapped. Side-by-side carrying of two or more luggage can also result in displacement or separation between the luggages. Both of these systems are inconvenient and often require reassembling and securely strapping the luggages.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a luggage system which assures securing the luggages so as to prevent their displacement or separation during their transportation.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a luggage system which facilitates simultaneous transportation of more than one piece of luggage regardless of size and with minimal or no possibility of displacement or separation during their transportation.
The foregoing and other advantageous features of this invention will become evident from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.